Productive collaborations often occur over a whiteboard with the participants actively presenting and discussing ideas. Video collaboration is utilized when one or more participants are located remotely. Effective video collaboration relies on the ability of the remote and local collaborators to utilize a “shared” whiteboard as well see as each other's gestures. The shared whiteboard is a combination of a local whiteboard and a remote whiteboard. An image of the remote whiteboard is captured and then rendered on the local whiteboard, while an image of the local whiteboard is captured and then rendered on the remote whiteboard. Thus the local whiteboard includes drawings formed by a local collaborator and a rendered image of drawings formed by a remote collaborator on the remote whiteboard. Likewise, the remote whiteboard includes drawings formed by a remote collaborator and a rendered image of drawings formed by the local collaborator on the local whiteboard. Absent correction, repeated capturing and rendering creates undesired visual echoes of drawings formed on the local and remote whiteboards.